


Volim Te

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo teaches Shannon a little bit of Croatian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volim Te

Shannon's fingers gently trace little circles on Tomo's bare back as they laid in bed together simply enjoying the closeness. 

"Hey, I got a question for you." Shannon says glancing down at his boyfriend.

"Hnn?" Tomo responds quietly with eyes closed, completely relaxed.

He pauses for a few minutes then finally asks "You think you could teach me Croatian?" 

Tomo looked up at him a little surprised by the request at first, then a big smile spreads across his face. 

"Of course I can." He says happily and Shannon grins. 

"Awesome, so uh… what's 'I love you'?" 

"Volim te." Tomo answers easily and the drummer nods rolling the pronunciation around in his head for a second before trying it out.

"Volim… te." He says slowly and Tomo nods 

"Very good." 

"Hey Tomo…." Shannon says with a growing grin.

"Yeah?" Tomo says right before Shannon gently kisses him. 

"Volim Te." 


End file.
